


Panic (Or What Not To Do When Your Girlfriend Has the Flu)

by Adariall



Series: Archaeology!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is sick and Jo doesn't have a damn clue about what she's doing. Set in the archaeology!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic (Or What Not To Do When Your Girlfriend Has the Flu)

Jo tripped over the coffee table and bit her tongue in an attempt to keep from cursing loudly. Jess was asleep in the bedroom, finally. She'd been up half the night sick with the flu, so Jo wanted her to stay that way. She needed her rest, and she was determined for her to get it. Without turning on any of the lights, she crept into the kitchen and took in the mess she had left earlier. There were cans on the counter, with soup pooled around the bottom of some, and there were three pots of soup on the stove. She hadn't know which one to make for Jess so on her run to the store she'd picked up four different types and once she was home she proceeded to make all but one of them.

Stepping out onto the balcony, she slid the door shut behind her before punching in the number for the roadhouse. She knew her Momma would still be up. The phone was only able to ring once before she heard someone picking up on the other line.

"Joanna Beth, you'd better have a good reason for calling me so late." Her mother's words were harsh, but her tone was teasing.

It was at that point that the dam finally burst and Jo found herself in tears. "I'm gonna kill my girlfriend."

"What?" Ellen sounded confused, but she was quick to continue. "Jo, honey, you need to calm down."

"I have been calm, but I'm gonna kill her and I can't kill her cause I love her and I'm so tired, Momma."

She could hear her mother moving around in the roadhouse, and there was also the familiar sound of Ash being kicked out of what she assumed was the bar.

"Now, explain to me honey, how are you gonna kill that girl of yours?"

"She's sick with this flu and it's nasty and I don't know what to do and what I am doing I'm pretty sure I'm doing wrong and I'm gonna kill her cause I'm so useless." She took a breath. "I don't know how to deal with this."

Ellen was silent for a moment before sighing. "That much is clear, honey. Now, come on, tell me what you've been doing so far."

"Well, when she woke up this morning she kinda started throwing up right off the bat, and she's been at it all day. I tried to get crackers and water into her but she couldn't keep that down at all. And I tried to have her take some Tylenol or that gravol stuff but that didn't stay down either."

"That's fine. Did you go out and buy her that sports drink you like so much when you're sick?"

"Uh huh. And soup, cause I figured it'd be easy on her stomach. I didn't know what she'd want though so I bought a few different kinds and when I got home she was asleep so I decided to cook three of them because I didn't want to wake her up just to ask her which one she wanted."

"And where is she now?"

"Asleep in the bedroom. Her fever's down and she hasn't thrown up in a few hours."

"Jo, I want you to listen very carefully to me."

"Alright."

"You're doin' fine. You did everything that I woulda done for you when you were little, and I kinda think you went above and beyond."

Dragging a hand across her face, she tried to wipe away the tear tracks that she could feel there, but she only succeeded in spreading them around. "But it doesn't feel like I did anything right at all."

"You did, honey. You're just tired and worn out. Go get some rest, your girl will be wonderin' where you're off to if she can't find you."

Jo stared at her feet for a moment, and nodded her head to herself. "Okay. I'll go try and sleep some. And if she needs me I'll be right there."

"Yes you will. Now good night, sweetheart. I'll call you in the morning."

"Thanks, Momma."

"No problem at all, Jo."

There was silence as her mother hung up the phone and Jo felt a small wave of relief rush through her. If her Momma thought she was doing okay, then she was probably right. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was out of control. Staring at the phone in her hand she shoved it into her back pocket before slipping back into the house with far more grace than she had exhibited when she had went out to the balcony in the first place. Sniffling quietly, she stripped off her pants and left them where they fell in the middle of the living room before doing the same with her top. She grabbed a tank top from the laundry hamper as she passed by and pulled it on before finally heading back into the bedroom.

Jess was exactly where she had been when Jo had left, and it was definitely a sign that she was sick. Jess was a restless sleeper at the best of times, and that usually meant that by the time she had been asleep for an hour she had changed positions no less than three times. It was just the way her body worked and Jo was fine with that. Sliding under the covers, she tried to keep from moving the bed, but as she stretched out on her back it became clear that Jess was up.

"You went away." Jess curled up against her, head resting on her shoulder. "Don't go." She mumbled tiredly.

"Not goin' anywhere, Jess, you can go back to sleep." Running a hand through the curls that were now draped across her chest she pressed a kiss to the top of Jess' head.

"Mmmkay." Jess' fingers curled up under the collar of her shirt and Jo could feel her dropping off almost immediately. Even if she didn't sleep herself, she wouldn't move, Jess needed her rest and she was damn well gonna let her have it.


End file.
